


In the Arms of Someone

by yehwellwhatever



Series: The Bodyparts 'verse [2]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze had stopped at Steve’s arms as the stage light drifted over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of Someone

Chris doesn't know how, he doesn't know why, but he does know when. If anyone were to ask him, he could pinpoint the exact time, right down to the minute, when he'd realized his feelings for his best friend had taken a complete one-hundred and eighty degree turn. Of all the times his brain could've chosen to clue him in on his feelings, apparently in the middle of a concert was the appropriate time. Right at the start of Crazy in love, too. 

He'd looked over at Steve and Steve had simply grinned at him. For the first time, he'd been able to identify that flutter in the pit of his stomach. Lust. Desire. And love, he'd finally admitted to himself. The feelings had poured over him like an ice cold shower. 

He recalled how he'd seen some kind of emotion flicker in Steve's eyes just before a girl in the audience shouted something and caught Steve's attention. He'd thanked her silently at the time, his eyes continuing their journey over his best friend's body. His gaze had come to rest while lingering over the taut skin covering Steve's forearms as the overhead stage lights drifted over them. 

How it was that he'd never noticed Steve's arms before, he'd never know. The lights had flickered over them, highlighting the glistening sheen of sweat, making the muscles stand out. Chris had been beyond thankful that they'd been between songs, because he'd gasped. He'd honestly gasped. 

He'd never noticed before how muscular Steve's arms were. The muscles playing under taut skin as he strummed the first notes of the next song on his guitar. He'd snapped out of his trance when Steve had started singing one of his own songs. 

He remembered the first time he'd felt those arms around him in a more than platonic way even more clearly. It had been just a few hours later. The gig had gone great, even with his thoughts distracting him, and they'd all gone out celebrating. He'd caught Steve looking at him in a way that he couldn't decipher, a way that he'd never looked at him before. And it had made Chris more nervous than he'd been before his first gig. Christian Kane has never dealt well with his own nervousness, so of course he'd proceeded to get himself shit-faced drunk. 

Which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Or, well, maybe it was. In any case, it'd gotten to the point where he could barely stand up and his sight began blurring, his eyes started to cross with no permission from him. The room started to spin when he stood up to leave the pretty girl, a sandy blonde with sparkling blue eyes, he'd been talking to at the bar in favor of going home and forgetting the way Steve had looked at him. Just when he felt himself stumble, a pair of strong arms came up to wrap around him, hot breath ghosting over his neck. 

"Easy there, Kane," came the voice he knew all too well, murmuring into his ear. The vibrations the words caused where his back connected with the other man's chest made Chris shiver. Clearly, all the alcohol he'd consumed the last few hours hadn't helped matters in forgetting his friend. Having him so close brought the feelings he'd been suppressing for hours come back tenfold. The realization sobered him up instantly, and he tried to break away from the arms enfolding him... only to have them tighten further. 

"Steve?" He hesitated, turning his head to look at his best friend. Steve's face was so close that he could feel his breath on his own lips. He inhaled quickly, his eyes drifting down to those lips. When he looked back up again, Steve was much closer than he'd been a second earlier, and before Chris, in his inebriated state, could figure out what was going on, Steve spun him around in his arms, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, and kissed him. 

Chris stood stock-still and unresponsive for a fraction of a second, before his arms came up to wrap around Steve's hips, pulling him in closer and responding to the kiss just as enthusiastically.


End file.
